


this and that

by xiaodejun



Series: unsolved [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Comedy, Explosions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, YouTube, and they were roommates..., unsolved's pastel sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodejun/pseuds/xiaodejun
Summary: Overlooked in their friends' YouTube ghostbusting career, Jisung and Chenle decide to take their crown and set out on a full of explosions journey to find their own niche.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, and side ships:
Series: unsolved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	this and that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this fresh new thing i'm working on!!  
> this is a part of unsolved cinematic universe, but it should be fine as a standalone. have fun reading!!!

It might not have been the best idea, Jisung realized as he watched Chenle carefully take his pottery stuff off the counters. Outloud, he decided to say:  
“Are our counters really that green?”  
“Disgusting, right?” Chenle rolled his eyes.  
“I’m just surprised, haven’t seen them in a while after all.”  
Chenle shot him a devilish look.  
“I will give you the counters back if we can get back to using the big desk.”  
Jisung snorted. _Over my dead body, Zhong Chenle._  
“The big desk is currently in use. It’s the best spot for Craig to spread out his leaves and whatnot,” he said, raising his eyebrows. Chenle rolled his eyes _again_.  
“What kind of idiot plant name is Craig.”  
“It’s Craigory, you uncultured… Nevermind. Let’s get back to what’s really important here: proving we’re the best at YouTube.”

Chenle nodded and set up all the equipment, and Jisung remembered again that it was a very bad idea. He was _stressed._ Terrified, even. There was something scary about the camera pointing in his direction, and the light was blinding him a little (he didn’t question how Chenle got one of Jeno’s lights. He suspected obtaining it wasn’t exactly the most legal thing his friend had done recently). He was… Was he having stage fright? Oh Jeez.  
“Are we doing all of this right? How do you know what we’re doing?”  
“I don’t,” was Chenle’s answer. “I’m just pretending to be Jeno and it’s working.”  
“Fair.”

Finally, they were all ready. And so, Chenle pressed record and joined his best friend behind the kitchen table with a smile.  
“Hi everyone!” he said. “This is Chenle and Jisung’s…”  
“Jisung and Chenle’s…” Jisung interrupted him, smiling as well.  
“Chenle and Jisung’s… Baking Show.”  
“We’re still brainstorming the name,” Jisung added. “You might NOT know us from the Unsolved series…”  
“…Because although we are very talented and close friends with Renjun and Jaemin, they both decided against putting us on their show.”  
“Because they’re evil and bad parents.”  
“Awful,” Chenle nodded, pretending to wipe a tear. “So we decided to overthrow them as kings of videos or whatever…”  
“And show them how powerful we really are!” Jisung almost jumped in his spot. “So, let’s get to it.”

Chenle gestured towards the prepared ingredients and smiled at the camera.  
“Today we will be baking croissants!” he announced, throwing his hands in the air. Jisung nodded.  
“And we will be adding our own twists to the recipe. We decided to speed it up a little for the video’s needs…”  
Chenle brought out a huge container of yeast and _lots_ of sugar.  
“That should make the dough rise quickly,” he announced. “That’s a baking hack right here!”

They got to work and immediately, rolling the dough and adding more and more yeast. Jisung decided they were doing absolutely amazing at that.  
“We cannot use the oven,” he said, smearing flour on Chenle’s nose. “Because this idiot is using it to make a pot or whatever.”  
“It’s gonna be a cat, thank you very much,” Chenle scrunched his poor nose in disgust. “But yeah, the oven is out of the question for now… So we’re gonna microwave them!”  
Jisung smiled. That sounded like it wouldn’t work. But for science…  
“How are we gonna do it?”  
“Wrap them in tin foil first, this way they’ll attract heat and bake very quickly. Look, I’ll show you.”

Jisung watched in terror as Chenle, who had never used the microwave before, wrapped a bit of dough in the aforementioned tinfoil and put it in the device.  
“Oh no,” he managed to whisper, barely audible, as Chenle pressed the button.

Then, a few awful things happened at the same time.  
“And now we wait!” Chenle took a step back and put his hand right on an uncovered knife. “Ouch! Jisung, I’m bleeding!”  
“Hey, boys!” someone called from the door. _Donghyuck._ “Did you miss me? I brought you some cookies and Mark told me to make sure you’re al… What a mess…”  
And the microwave exploded into tiny pieces.

“Thank you for watching Jisung and Chenle’s Baking Show,” Jisung managed to cough out, trying not to inhale smoke. “We’ll see you next week.”  
Donghyuck screamed.

As they sat on the couch in Mark and Hyuck’s apartment (because Hyuck was nice enough to call the Fire Department and take them outside), Chenle and Jisung came to a silent agreement that it was unfair to have to face Angry Mark after all they’d gone through. Very unfair.  
“What were you two thinking!” Mark said, exasperated. “The firemen said there’s yeast _everywhere_. You’re lucky none of the equipment got destroyed, how would you even get Jeno’s lamp, he doesn’t know anything, I’m gonna call Jaemin and Renjun immediately. Renjun will kill both of you, are you aware of that? Renjun will absolutely…”

Chenle shot his flatmate an innocent look. They knew the drill. It was easy with Renjun, easy to just apologize and be sad. And it wasn’t wrong, they were sad about blowing up the microwave, of _course._ But Chenle felt like everyone was overreacting a little bit. It was just a microwave. They’d get a new one or live without it.

“Can you imagine,” Mark said slowly. “How terrified I was when Hyuck told me about the firemen’s intervention? I was so worried about you two. None of us could bear anything bad happening to you. Ever.”  
Oh. That was what it was about. Chenle and Jisung exchanged looks and came up to Mark at the same time.  
“We didn’t mean to…”  
“We’re sorry…”  
Mark finally gave in and let them hug him.  
“Idiot kids. Wait until the rest comes back from their hunt for hauntings.”  
“You won’t let them be mad at us, right?” Chenle smiled.  
“No, Mark wouldn’t…” Jisung hummed with a smirk. The oldest boy just sighed. Of course, he wouldn’t.

“We have _how many_ views?” Chenle whispered, his eyes round with excitement. Jisung’s smile was absolutely devilish.  
“Wait until everyone learns about that,” he hummed. He clicked the post option and started typing.

_See you guys soon!!! :D  
(we’ll try not to blow anything up)  
~~Jisung and Chenle  
Chenle and Jisung~~  
You Know_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it !! <33   
> my tt: vampirexuxi


End file.
